1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a craft wherein a pair of interfitted hoops are used for holding a fabric taut therebetween while needlework is being sewn on the fabric. More specifically it relates to needlework hoops which additionally serve afterwards for framing the finished needlework, so as to hang it on a wall as a decorative display.
The present invention is an improvement over my previous U.S. patent application Ser. No. 680,547 filed Dec. 12, 1984 entitled "Framing Hoop For Wall Hangings" which included a compression take-up mechanism for frictionally holding the hoops together, and which was located hidden behind the hoops so as to not visibly detract from the display. However, it did not include any specific wall hanging means.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore such interfitted hoops sometimes come apart during the sewing operation, due to insufficient frictional hold therebetween, so that various means have been tried in the past to solve this problem, including extra holding appendages added on the outer edges of the device, but which visibly detracted when the hoops served as a display frame.